New Life
by Opague
Summary: Bella and Edward moves away from Forks and begins anew. What awaits them in their new lives? Can happiness be restored or does fate have tragedy in store for them?
1. Sunrise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters I just love to play with them.**_

_**Author's Note: This is my first Fan Fic so please give constructive feedback and no heat, I'm learning.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 of "New Life"**

**Sunrise**

"It's getting dark again," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm really going to miss Forks. I don't know if I can do this," I would've cried if I was still capable of producing tears.

"I know sweetheart I will too."

"Edward, can we stay and watch the sunrise?" I pleaded making an effort to keep my voice from cracking but unfortunately I was unsuccessful.

"Of course Bella," he wrapped his hands around me and hummed our lullaby in an effort to cheer me up. We stayed this way all night until the lazy sun started to creep up on the tree tops. I closed my eyes and let the memories this town held for me and Edward flow back into my mind. This is where we met, fell in love, and got married. I saw Edward in his black tuxedo waiting for me to join him at the end of the aisle. I heard him recite his vows to me and tears falling from my eyes. I reached down to touch my wedding ring on my finger, it represented our love and everything we went through together.

"Bella darling, open your eyes," his voice interrupted my thoughts and I opened my eyes to see all the colors blending into one in the horizon. Edward chuckled behind me and whispered, "Amazing isn't it?" I was at a loss of words as I stared at this breath-taking scene.

At the corner of my eye I saw something sparkle. I looked down to see it was my wedding ring, the blood red stone glimmered beautifully as the light of the sunrise bounced off its surface.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Edward shifted my face so that I was facing him. He held the same sadness in his eyes that I felt inside.

"No but we still have to don't we?" I replied touching his stonelike face. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "We'll come back someday I promise." He smiled and it took my breath away, my heart skipped inside my chest. I thought that once it stopped beating it would no longer lurch when he dazzled me but I was deeply disappointed. Edward picked me up with ease and started walking towards the car.

His driving no longer bothered me after a year of being a vampire. I would've protested to his driving because today was my turn, but I knew I was in no shape emotionally to drive. He held my hand while his other steered the wheel.

"Do you want to stop at the house before we go?" he asked me knowingly.

"No it's best if I don't. I don't think I'd be able to go if I did." He turned the car sharply and headed out of Forks.

"Come on Bella or we'll be late," I stood looking at myself in the bathroom mirror attempting to make myself look normal.

"I just have to put on my contacts Edward. Be patient!" I screamed even if it isn't necessary. He can hear me even if I had whispered. I heard him give me a playful growl from behind the door and it made me laugh. I quickly slipped the brown contacts into my eyes I guess this is as normal as I can make myself.

I unlocked the door and it suddenly flew open. I saw Edward pounce at me and pinning me to the ground.

"I thought you said we were going to be late," I protested secretly amused.

"I did but we still have time for this." He grinned and bent down to kiss me. I placed my index finger on his lips and pushed him off me.

"Oh no we don't." I headed out the door waving goodbye to Esme and Carlisle with Edward trailing behind me murmuring complaints. It's gonna be a long day but I was going to get through it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Please review! There's always room for improvement!**_


	2. Typical

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and now that you know that we can both get on with this.**

**Author's Note: Many thanks to my first reviewer "Metal around her throat" which I received like 5 minutes after I posted Sunrise. You rock! And please remember that reviews are the only thing keeping me writing so please REVIEW! Also, I love fluff so expect it, if you don't then deal with it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Typical**

We arrived just in time due to Edward's maniac driving. Even as a vampire I still refused to go past 50 mph, but I found that it was useless telling Edward there's no rush going anywhere. I unbuckled the seat belt and waited for Edward to open the door for me. He seemed to be pleased that I had allowed him time to do so, his grin was big enough.

"My lady," I waved his arm gesturing me to get out. I laughed and took his hand, letting him guide me to stand. "Shall we?" he asked clearly enjoying this.

"Try to be normal Edward, chivalry is dead," I mocked and walked towards the glass doors that had letters stating it was the 'Front Office'. Edward was instantly by my side, walking a little faster than his human speed and opening the door for me. "I thought women liked these things," he stated smirking.

"We do. Just what you did there was a bit corny." I shot back causing his eyes to narrow. "Hi, we're Isabella and Edward Cullen." I said to the women behind the counter. She looked up from her magazine and glanced at Edward, her eyes lighting up. _Here we go again_, I thoughtAfter a few minutes of silence, she was able to tear her eyes off Edwardlong enought to dig in a drawer for our schedules. "Edward why can't we ever go anywhere where people don't stare at you?" I whispered making sure the lady doesn't hear.

"I could say the exact thing about you," he replied wrapping his arm around me waist.

"Here you are. Your schedules and a map of the school." She placed two stacks of paper on the counter and smiled a little too brightly at Edward.

"Thank you," Edward chuckled grabbing the papers swiftly and pulled me towards the door.

"Typical," I murmured.

"Come on Bella we've got to get to English," he pulled me left. I didn't pay attention to where we were going, but then something hit me.

"We? What do you mean we?" I asked horrified. He looked shocked for a moment and then a smile played across his face. He handed me my schedule along with his. My eyes darted the through the papers. We had every class together. Geez, I should've have known. "Are you stalking me, Edward?" I asked.

"No, I just want to keep you where I can see you at all times." I opened my mouth to protest but he kissed me before I could let out a word. "Oh I hope you don't mind," he said afterwards clearly seeing an easy victory. I was dazed and not yet capable of forming words yet. "I guess that's a no." He took my hand and pulled me towards the hallway to our first class. I wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi you must be new. I'm Michael," a sweet-faced guy with blond hair held out his hand offering to shake mine. I took it and shook it lightly making sure I don't hurt him, I still can't control my new strength so well yet. I looked him in the eye to see if he noticed how icy my skin was. Apparently he didn't, he had a wide grin plastered on his face. "I'm Bella Cullen-" "And I'm Edward Cullen," Edward slipped Michael's hand out of mine and shook it. I glared at him, he had no reason to act like that. His handshake was swift and I knew that its purpose was just to end mine.

"Are you two related?" Michael sounded hopeful. I have been practicing for this very moment and I was going to deliver our background but Edward beat me to it.

"No we're both foster children and we're dating." The last bit was unecessary, I glanced over to Edward and saw he had a satisfied look on his face. He slipped his arm across the table and pulled me to him.

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Michael looked disappointed and took his seat across the classroom. The bell rang and I piled my stuff into my bag at human pace. Edward took my bag and led the way to our next class, which if I remembered right is History.

"I think Michael likes you Bella," Edward joked.

"Really I hadn't notice, I was busy planning how I was going to kill my boyfriend for the way he acted today." I said careful not to look into his eyes or I wouldn't be able to hold up this angry charade.

"Why, I couldn't just sit there and watch him ask my girlfriend out could I?" He fired back.

"You will be girlfriendless if you ever do that again," I threatened him but both of us knew that it was an empty threat. Neither of us could go through with that. Still, he humored me and nodded bending to nuzzle my neck.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, Edward resigned to just laughing everytime I shot down the hopefuls that asked me out. And I resigned to making cryptic comments when girls asked him out. He would make me pay for it later but I thought it was worth it.


	3. Lunch

**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS:**

SERAPHYN

TOOMUCHLOVEFOREDWARD

ABBEY123

HOLLYWOOD-VIOLET

EDWARDADDICT

METAL AROUND HER THROAT

I'm finally updating again! No one could be more excited than me. Oh, I decided to just make up a location since research was useless.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its awesome characters, though I wouldn't mind owning Edward! LOL

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch

Lunch rolled around soon enough. Edward gestured for me to take a seat while he got our food. Ha! Like we really eat! I really do feel bad wasting something that some people don't have, but how would it look if we never had food in front of us even if we don't eat it. Alice stood and gave me a hug when I reached the table. Next, Jasper smiled, his way of greeting me. Emmett gave me a big bear hug and lifted me off the ground for a second. I think I would've suffocated if I were still human. Rosalie just glanced at me and nodded, we were on speaking terms but it was still awkward between us. I sat across from Alice with an empty seat to my right reserved for Edward.

"Bella, do you know him?" Alice whispered in my ear. I glanced in the direction she was looking and saw Michael walking towards our table. By this time, Edward was already at the table and gave a low growl.

"Calm Edward." I had to do something or Edward will cause him serious pain. I saw an empty chair at the table in front of ours and concentrated on it. _Move!_ I thought and the chair dragged into the aisle subtly. Michael didn't see it coming and he almost tripped, everyone that saw it, laughed including my fellow Cullens.

"You really shouldn't use your powers like that," Edward chuckled.

"Like you didn't enjoy it. If it wasn't for his own good I really wouldn't," I replied. That made him laugh harder and I saw that Emmett had his head on the table his shoulders shaking with laughter. Throughout lunch Michael was shooting glances at me, I pretended to not notice but I knew sooner or later I would have to do something. The bell rang and I grabbed the untouched tray walking to the trash. _Oh great! Why can't you learn to quit Michael?_ He headed towards me and I gave Edward a warning with my eyes. Edward was angry, I could tell, but he exited with the rest of the family.

"Hey Bella. How do you like Samlin so far?" He asked smiling. _How does someone smile so much?_

"Fine, I guess. I've only seen the school and the house so far." I replied.

"What class do you have next?"

"Trig."

"I have Biology, it's on my way there, I can take you." _Oh no. How do I say no without hurting him?_

"Oh, it's okay. Edward's waiting for me outside. We had English across the hall from it this morning, we'll find it. Thanks anyway. See you later." I walked away. I saw disappointment in his blue eyes but I don't think he's going to give up yet.

"I don't like the things he was thinking," Edward blurted out as soon as he saw me.

"Jealous much?" I asked. I was sort of sweet how he responded to these things.

"Bella, I'm warning you. If he ever thinks those things again, I'll tear him limb from limb," He growled. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. I'll deal with Michael later. "Bella, Alice said these idiots are planning a trip to the girl's locker room later. Do be careful." I was shocked. Edward laughed, but his eyes were serious. Like I needed another reason to not look forward to P.E. My coordination was only slightly improved since I became a vampire. I sighed and let Edward steer me to Trig.


	4. Hormone Driven Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Got it? Good.

Author's Note: Thanks for reviews but I haven't gotten a review that tells me it sucks. I doubt that everybody just loves my story. Be honest or I'll never learn anything!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Great! Torturous P.E. "Be careful, Bella." Edward pecked me on the cheek and followed the other guys to the other side of the gym to their locker room. Here, the girls and guys are separated by a long white curtain extended from the ceiling. I followed the girls into our locker room, some of which turned around and glared at me. _What did I ever do to you?_ I thought. I tried to ignore the stares boring into my neck as I walked to the coach's office.

"Get dressed!" someone screamed from inside the office.

"Um, hi I'm Isabella Cullen and I'm new." The coach was skinny, tall, and athletic. She handed me a piece of paper, a lock, and pointed me out. "Okay, thanks." Talk about teacher-student relationship. I picked the only available locker and memorized the combo on the little piece of paper on the lock before tearing it off and dropped it into my bag. The piece of paper she handed me said that I didn't have to dress out today, but I should bring clothes for next class. Simple enough.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screaming erupted all around me. It's probably just a spider or something. The coach sprinted out of her office murmuring something along the lines of, "Hormone-driven boys." I wanted to laugh. I finally got what the screaming was about. Just then I saw a group of five guys sprinting towards the other exit. One saw me, glanced, cursed under his breath, and continued towards the door. I couldn't hold it anymore. I laughed and received many dark looks.

After 10 minutes we were all gathered in the gym for a lecture. The guys were already there, I saw Edward and knew that he had also just finished lauging. The girls sat on one bleacher and the guys sat on the other. The coach began talking about protection of privacy and the consequences of violating it. I pretended to listen, but I was concentrating on how not to laugh.

"I'm sorry our new students had to see this," the coach said. Edward was trying to compose himself and I was cracking at any moment now. Just then the bell rang and the students and coaches headed to the locker rooms. After the gym was empty, Edward exploded in laugher and so did I.

"Edward it's my turn to drive remember?" I said sliding into the driver's seat.

"Come on Bella, you're terribly slow." He pleaded.

"No Edward. Get in." He slid into the passenger seat and the rest of the family into the back. I started the car and backed out heading out of the parking lot. I saw Michael walking to his car, he glanced at me and kept walking.

"Bella, run over him." Edward growled.

"What?"

"He's irritated me more than enough today."

"Oh shut up Edward. Let him be. What harm can he possibly bring?" Edward growled again and remained quiet all the way home. Emmett and Jasper was lauging like hyenas in the back. Rosalie and Alice was trying to keep their straight faces. I sped up to 65 mph and Edward cracked a smile.

"Fast enough for you?" I said.

"No but it'll do." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks turn hot. Great, the one thing my change didn't affect was my embarassing blushing. Edward smiled even bigger. I pulled into the driveway and put the car into park. Edward was out in a second and opened my door swinging me onto his shoulder and headed into the house.

"Have fun Bella." Alice, of course she knew what he had planned. Edward sprinted upstairs and placed me on the ground. He took in an uneccessary breath and opened the door to his bedroom.

"Oh WOW!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just have to build anticipation for the next chapter. The more reviews the faster I update! Lots of fluff will be in the next chapter. Hehe.


	5. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer therefore I do not own Twilight.**

**Author's Note: The chapter is finally in, sorry about the cliffhanger last time. Continue to review I love it! It makes me feel loved, and when I feel loved I type fast. LOL.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edward this is beautiful!" I reached up and gave him a big kiss right on the lips. "What's the occasion?" He was stunned, why?

"Bella, you really don't remember?" I shook my head. He looked a bit hurt. "It's August 29th." It finally dawned on me. Stupid, stupid. How did I forget it was our anniversary!

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said looking into his ocher eyes for forgiveness. He gave me a smile and kissed me.

"Do you like the roses then?" He asked finally pulling away.

"I love them there must be a thousand here." He chuckled. I looked around. Almost every inch of our room was covered in absolutely gorgeous red roses. "When did you do this?"

"Yesterday when you went out with Alice," he replied placing me on the bed, it too was covered, but with rose petals. I should've known, Alice didn't need a whole day to shop. We layed in our bed of petals and just basked in each other's gaze until dark.

"Come on Bella I have something else for you," Edward jumped off pulling me with him. _What else is there to show me? _"Climb on my back."

"Can't I run on my own?"

"No. You're slower than me, and besides, you don't know where it is." I knew I lost so I climbed on his back and he was off. I didn't have to close my eyes anymore, I find the speed exhilarating.

The trees were passing in a blur. Edward started to slow down and I saw that there was a small clearing about 200 feet ahead. There were tiny yellow flickers of lights floating slowly across the clearing. He came to a stop and I jumped off, eager to see his surprise. The lights were fireflies and there were so many of them. Edward headed for the nearest tree and bent to reach for something behind the tree trunk. He pulled out a spray can of something and started writing in the air. I walked towards him.

"Close your eyes and don't peek," he whispered. I obeyed. I felt his hand take mine and guide me to a spot in the clearing. "Okay open them and look up." The fireflies were grouped in front of me. Then I realized they spelled out something, 'Happy Anniversary Bella' in his elegant script. I turned around to see Edward a few feet back watching my reaction with a huge grin. I ran to him and planted a big kiss on his lips. "I love you Isabella," he whispered between kisses. "I love you too Edward." No one else seemed to exist but the two of us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another short chapter. Oh well. Fluff enough for you?**


	6. Be Safe

**Disclaimer: If you think I am Stephenie Meyer, you are bonkers.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the support and those of you who read and didn't review, shame on you! I haven't been able to update due to errors on the site. Not my fault!**

**Be Safe**

**"Bella, do we have to do this every morning?"**

**"I've only been in here for fifteen minutes Edward!" I heard the door swing open and saw a blur run at me. He swinged me over his shoulder like a rag doll and walked to the bed. "Edward, I'm not even fully dressed yet!" He just laughed and dropped me onto the bed and himself on top of me. After 10 minutes of me struggling and him trying to get me be still, I was able to get away from his iron arms and dash into the bathroom. I locked it and continued with my morning routines.**

**"Bella, you know I could just unhinge this door."**

**"Carlisle won't be too happy about that," I replied. He grunted and then I heard him walk down the stairs.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Good morning Bella."**

**"Good morning Carlisle."**

**"Alice said a group of our kind is arriving here shortly. Edward and Alice has gone to greet them, Esme and I will be joining them later. You and the rest of the family will be attending school normally today. They won't stay long just until dark," Carlisle was trying to reassure me. _Another group. _This is the first time since the incident with James. Edward was trying to protect me, but I was a vampire now, I can protect myself. Still, if Carlisle thinks it's what's best then I will go along with it.**

**"Are you ready Bella?" Jasper called from the kitchen. **

**"Yeah, I'll grab my bag. You guys head to the car," I replied, heading upstairs to retrieve my backpack. On top of my bag was a folded piece of paper. '_Be Safe'_ Just like the when we first met. I slipped the note into my bag and sprinted to meet the others at the car. Emmett was at the wheel with Rosalie in the front seat, I sat in the back with Jasper. We were going 100 mph but I was too preoccupied. I know that it was unreasonable to worry, Edward has been doing this even before I was born. But I can't help it, I have grown too dependent on him always being there.**

**The car pulled into its parking space and I slipped out. I just had to make it through the day and I can see Edward again. Michael was leaning against a silver car next to ours. _ Great, I really don't want to deal with him right now._ He smiled the moment he saw me, it looks like I can't slip away this time. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper nodded at me and walked ahead into the school.**

**"Hey Bella," he almost SKIPPED over to me.**

**"Hi Michael, how are you today?" I tried to sound friendly, I sounded inconvincing, but in seemed to be good enough for him. **

**"Great! By the way, where is Edmund?" **

**"_Edward. _He didn't feel well so he stayed home." I was a terrible liar but Michael's grin grew. It was the biggest grin I've ever seen. He was starting to annoy me, I knew he said Edmund on purpose.**

**"Can I walk you to class?" _Do I have a choice?_ I knew I didn't have an excuse to say no.**

**"Sure, let's go." I sighed. Michael was like a dog that had been given a bone. He walked alongside me to English pleased with the stares that followed us. At least he sat across the room from me. All through English, the empty seat beside me made it impossible for me to concentrate. I had no idea what the lesson was about today, but it's probably nothing new from the last time I was a junior. I was able to catch that for homework we had to write a poem about something we feel deeply about.**

**Author's Note: I know things are slow but it will pick up soon.**


	7. Siren

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me that is why my name is not on the cover.

Author's Note: A lot of things happen in this chapter, feel free to ask questions.

Siren

I used the English homework assignment to block my attention from Edward. _Something I feel deeply about._ What is it that I feel deeply about? I do not have a career plan since my life is now on permanent pause at the age of 17. The only thing that came to mind now would be Edward. _Oh no, I'm thinking about him again._ No, this time I will direct my thoughts of him to finish my homework, but how do I put all the feelings into words. I pondered on it for ten minutes and then just decided to just let the words flow right from my heart onto the paper. My pen began to move almost on its own accord.

_Like a siren song you rescued me._

_In your eyes I have found my way home._

_When the world outside falls, all I need is you._

_In your heart is where I'll stay._

_The strongest winds can't tear me from you._

_With each passing breath you've consumed my soul._

_I will sail through the eye of the storm just to die in your arms._

_And as the tides shall rise, under these stars tonight..._

_I'll hold on my heart till I find you again._

_Dreaming of a world far away._

Short, but beautiful. Hey Mr. Johnson never said how long it had to be. _What should I call it? _Only one world came to mind...SIREN. I was perfect.

"Bella, what have you been writing?" I jumped a little, I've completely forgotten about everyone else.

"Nothing Emmett," I replied. I put the poem into my bag swiftly and gave him a smile. He raised his right eyebrow for a moment before turning back to talk to Jasper. _Whew, that was close. _I decided I wanted Edward to be the first to see.

At the end of the day, it seemed like the usually quick vampires were moving in slow motion. I took the driver's seat and waited restlessly for the other three to get into the car. I drove home at speeds I've never done before. When we reached the trees near the house I saw thick black smoke rising from the spot where the house stood. _Edward._ I slammed on the accelerator and ordered the dead truck in front of me to move causing it to fly 25 feet into the trees. I pulled into the driveway and saw to orange and red flames eating at the roof and windows. My foot pounded on the brake and I pushed the car door open and ran towards the door. I could hear the sounds of Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett calling me back but it was far away. I kicked the door open and entered the burning house searching for my siren.

Author's Note: Ah ha cliffhanger now you have to review.


	8. Who is Bella?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Author's Note: Actually, I have nothing to say this time.

The heat inside the house was intense and all that I can see was thick black smoke and fiery red flames. "Edward! Edward, are you in here?" I carefully made my way through the house knowing that any moment could be the end. Flames, the only thing that can kill a vampire and I was surrounded by it. After searching all of the house and finding no Edward, I began to see the possiblity that he was might not be here. I was too worried about Edward to think clearly before but now it was clear that he was not in here. I turned to head towards the door just in time to see the the support of the house had given way and the what was left of the house crashed on top of me. The flames engulfed my body and I no longer had the strength to struggle, I let go and allowed the flames to give me a ride into hell.

_Three days later._

The black waters of hell that I have been drowning in for a while now drained and my eyes fluttered open. I saw a white ceiling and heard various voices I did not recognize. My head felt like someone took a hammer to it a million times while I was out. I let my right hand support me as I sat up and my left support my head to make sure it doesn't roll of my neck. I felt hungry. No, not hungry, _thirsty _but for what. _Where am I?_ I tried to remember what happened but everything just came back blank, all I could see was flames. I got up slowly, if my feet was unsteady I could lay back down. When the spinning stopped, I opened the door to the room I was in and walked down the hall towards the voices. When I reached the door, it flew open and a tall, handsome boy stood at the other side of the door.

"Bella, you're finally up!" he hugged me, hard. _Who is Bella?_ "Bella you scared me to death. How are you feeling?" he held me an arm's length away looking at me with concerned eyes. Six others joined him at the doorway all staring intently at me for an answer.

"Who is Bella?" I managed to speak after a moment. Their faces fell abruptly and the concerns in their eyes grew more intense. They were all so beautiful, it was hard to believe they were real.

"Bella, do you recognize me?" The bronze haired boy spoke with an angelic voice, his gold eyes was pained.

"No, I'm sorry. In fact, I don't recognize any of you," I wanted to make things better for him. I wanted to know why such angels were sad and make everything alright again. They seemed to know me, but I don't have any impression of them in my mind. I don't have impression of anything in my mind besides from the raging flames. "Can you tell me who I am."

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" the bronze haired angel spoke asking the one next to him. I peered at him like the rest of his family, I assumed he knew the answer. "Carlisle you have to fix this." he was almost screaming now. His perfect face folded in frustration and sadness.

"Can you remember anything?" the man called Carlisle spoke calmly. I shook my head and he gave a sigh. "Edward, I'm afraid the worst has happened. Bella has lost her memory."

"Can you fix this Carlisle?" I caught that they were talking about me. My name was Bella.

"It will take time. She needs to see things that was in her life often, maybe they will trigger things in her mind but you cannot rush her." The bronze angel suddenly picked me up and ran like lightning. My instinct ordered me to be afraid, but I felt so utterly safe in the arms of this stranger that I cannot hear my own common sense. He ran but his eyes remained on me, I felt like I was drowning in his eyes but I never wanted to reach the surface again.


	9. Retelling

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed my sudden twist last chapter. I will be the first to admit, I didn't see it coming it just happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I just put the characters in different situations for fun.

Retelling

We reached a clearing, he put me down gently. The clearing was covered in multi-colored flowers swaying in the breeze, I walked ahead curious to explore the amazing site. As soon as I walked into the sunshine my skin glowed like millions of diamonds were embedded in it. _What's happening? _I turned to ask the angel and saw that he too was glowing.

"What happening?" I asked. This can't be normal. His lips twitched lightly but his eyes were solemn.

"You're a vampire Bella and this is how our skin is in the sun." _Vampire._ I was a vampire, my head to me it was nonsense but the words coming from this angel cannot be a lie. He came to me and sank onto the ground bidding me to sit beside him. "I will attempt to tell you our past as much as I can." I nodded and he began. His words were sincere and he had his eyes in the trees behind me as if he was looking into the past lost in the trees. I took careful note of all the things he said, it was like he was reading me a novel. Can this story be my life? I couldn't think of a single reason why this angel would lie to me, I was ordinary compared to him. He gave a long sigh when he finished and focused his eyes back on me. _According to him, I was his wife and only love._ I found it hard to believe that he loved something so ordinary like me but not hard to believe that I had loved him. "Any questions?" Of course I had questions but even if he answered me I would still be confused, the only thing I could do was try to recover my memory. I shook my head, I knew my voice would give away my torment inside. I decided to change the subject.

"Um, I'm hungry... I mean thirsty." Right? It is the correct way to express hunger for a vampire right? He got up in a flash and swept me into his arms again and started running deeper into the woods. When he finally placed me firmly onto my feet we were surrounded by trees and bushes.

"Let go of every thought, just listen to your nose for your prey and let it guide you to it. I'll wait here until you're done." I cleared my mind and sniffed the fresh air expectantly, I caught the scent of an animal. I ran towards the direction the scent was coming for. The deer never saw me coming I pounced onto it and sank my teeth into it's flesh. It's blood ran through my system flushing my pale skin and warmed me. I hunted three more deers until I was completely satisfied. I locked on Edward's scent and made my way back to where he was.

"How was your hunt?" he asked when I saw me. I couldn't help but smile, he was in a much better mood and his eyes were much lighter than before.

"It was lovely."

"Alright then, let's get home." I nodded and he moved to pick me up into his arms again.

"Actually, I wanted to try running." He frozed for a moment, then he broke out in laughter.

"Bella, you never fail to surprise me." I didn't know what to think of his latest comment. _Was that a good thing or a bad thing? _"Ok then, if you're gonna run then don't let think about hitting the trees. Just relax and let your feet and your mind guide you." I wasn't sure what that meant but then I was going to try. _Ok, ready, set, GO!_ My feet moved underneath me and soon I was speeding behind Edward through the forest. I was beginning to have fun so I let down my guard, then, I saw that I was heading straight for a tree. _Get our of the way! _My thoughts sceamed. The tree unrooted itself and moved out of my way instantly and planted itself back into the ground. I halted to a stop. _Did I do that?_

"Bella are you alright?" Edward shook me a bit until I looked him in the eye and nodded.

"I'm fine. Did I make it do that?"

"Yes. That is your power like mine is mind reading, I guess I forgot to mention that to you." I have a vampire and I can move things with my mind, I am definitely not normal. Edward stared at me curiously, "What are you thinking?" _Did he think that I would just tell him?_ I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and instantly blurted out the truth.

"I was thinking that I was not normal." He laughed and the forest echoed it.

"You were never normal, but yes, you are not normal. Now, let's get home." Before I could protest, he lifted me into his arms and ran. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His eyes grew wide at something, I flicked toward the direction he was looking and gave out a loud scream.

Author's Note: REVIEW!


	10. One and Only Love

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, it belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**One and Only Love**

**The house I woke up in this morning was ablazed. The left side of the house was completely in engulfed in flames. I only saw it for a second before my head pounded with excruciating pain worst than this morning. I snapped my eyes shut and winced with pain. A million images began to play all at the same time inside my head like movies stuck on fast forward, in less than a second, the images of my memories were gone and I was plunged into total darkness. **

**3 Days Later,**

**I heard a voice calling me from the distance. I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but I'd recognize that voice anywhere. He sounded so sad, he was calling for me and I wanted to come to him. I forced myself towards the light where his voice was coming for, every step was a struggle, my body seemed to weigh a ton and my legs yearned to rest. As soon as reached the light, it changed into a plain white ceiling. It was the same one that I woke up to the first time. I thought it caught fire. **

**"Bella wake up," he held my hand with his head resting on it, his hair covering his face. His voice was desperate and pained.**

**"Edward," he lifted his head instantly. "Edward where were you? I thought you were in the house, I was so scared that I had lost," I was so glad to see his face again, I thought I'd never be able anymore. He had a shocked look on his face and his eyes lit with joy.**

**"Bella, you remember me. YOU REMEMBER ME!" He slammed me against his chest and hugged me.**

**"Of course I do. How could I forget you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.**

**"Bella!" Alice yelled as she glided into the room heading straight for me. Edward let go of me just when Alice jumped onto the bed and gave me an affectionate hug. **

**"Hello to you too Alice!" I laughed, I was truly glad to see her. She had the same reaction Edward did but she recovered must faster.**

**"Oh, I knew you would remember us. I just knew it." She hugged me so hard this time I fell back onto the bed. **

**"Enough Alice, Bella and Edward needs some time alone," the rest of the family had entered to see all the commotion. "Alright Bella, you and Edward have fifteen minutes before I will have to unleash them back on you." Esme smiled and herded the rest of the family back out. Alice gave me a gentle kiss before trailing out and closing the door behind her. The door clicked closed and Edward took the que to tackle me.**

**"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he face was barely an inch from mine, his eyes smoldering. "You could've literally died, Bella!" There was no anger in his voice, just deep concern.**

**"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I thought you were in there and I just..." He kissed me before I could finish. After a moment, he tore his lips from mine and whispered, "I love you Isabella." He pronounced my name perfectly and it sounded like music.**

**"I love you too, Edward." Then I pulled him back down towards me and kissed him again. I was once again in the arms of my one and only love.**


	11. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or I wouldn't be in this mess.**

**Family**

**When we got downstairs the family was already gathered in the living room. There was no seats remaining. I pictured the dining room and focused onto two of the chairs surrounding the table. _Come!_ The chairs dragged lazily into the room and planted themselves beside the couch Carlisle and Esme was seated at. I took a seat closest to the couch and Edward took the other. He took my hand and placed it on his lap palm faced up.**

**"Bella, I'm sure you have questions you would like to ask us. Go ahead." Carlisle nodded and signaled me to speak. **

**"Um, why don't you just tell me from the beginning."**

**"Alright, the morning of the first fire, Edward, Alice, and I left to meet the coven that has just arrived in Forks. They left early, and so we decided to get home. When we got there, we saw the house burned almost to the ground and you lying in Alice's arms on the lawn. We couldn't take you to the hospital because well..."**

**"I know Carlisle. You can skip to the next part of the story." I wanted to know what happened and I didn't need him to explain useless facts to me.**

**"So we decided to book a hotel room for you until we can rebuild the house. Edward was in charge of keeping an eye on you while the rest of us rebuild as fast as we could. Rosalie drew a floor plan and did all of the electrical necessities; Alice bought the supplies and furniture; and the rest of us was physical labor. It took two and a half days to rebuild and as soon as everything was done we moved you back into the house. A few hours later, you woke up without a clue what happened or who you were." He stopped and glanced at me. **

**"Then Edward took me into the forest to try to explain things to me." I added.**

**"While you were out, Alice had a plan to set the house on fire once again to see if it was what you needed to remember everything again." **

**"So you set the house on fire just when Edward and I came back." He nodded. "Why didn't Edward know about this?"**

**"We blocked him from our minds because we knew he wouldn't approve. I was sure it would work because I _saw _it Bella." Alice spoke up. I gave her a smile and she relaxed.**

**"Who set the house on fire in the first place?" Edward tensed beside me his index finger stopped drawing random shapes onto my palm. "Edward?" I looked at him hoping I could get him to tell me.**

**"It was Victoria," he answered his jaw clenched. "She came back to avenge James." He was speaking through his teeth and his anger flooded his eyes. "He was her mate, I didn't see it in her mind at first. I guess it's because she didn't know it herself until he was killed."**

**"How did you know that it was her?" All of this was happening to fast, it was hard for me to accept that in an instant my life was turned upside down once again.**

**"I heard her thoughts but she was careful and I could only pick up bits." He blamed himself for this. Edward, he always blamed himself for the things that happen to me. but they were never his fault.**

**"But why did she burn down the house? None of us was in there." It didn't make any sense, of course she knew that, she was an expert tracker.**

**"It was a warning, she wants you to know she was hunting you. She wants you to fight her." He was barely whispering now. **

**"If that's what she wants then that's what I'll give her!" It's just me she wants, I didn't want my family to go through this anymore. Edward's anger flared, this time it was at me.**

**"Bella, have you lost your mind? You are not going to fight her alone, we are going to together." I looked at him and his anger was present but there was also love in his eyes.**

**"That's right Bella we're a family and we are not letting you do this alone," It was Rosalie, she came over to me and gave me a hug. The rest of the family joined in and I was stuck in the middle being swished. I wanted to cry but no tears would come, they were my family and they all cared so much about me. I hugged them back. Whatever it is that Victoria has planned for me, I have my family and Edward to help me get through this.**

**Author's Note: I don't know what else everyone is confused about so hit me if you're still confused.**


	12. Life Isn't Fair

**Author's Note: Chappie takes place the next day. Oh and it seems like I did not get any more questions about what happened then I guess everything was explained. Trust me, I will never do that again.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight.**

**Life Isn't Fair**

**It's hard to believe that after what happened in the last six days we have to go back to school. I took my toiletries and headed to the bathroom for a shower.**

**"Bella, there's no hot water. Rosalie hasn't been able to figure out how to hook it up yet," Edward said. _Great, a cold shower._ After a while, I decided the shower couldn't wait. I haven't showered since the morning of the first fire. Though it was true that vampires didn't need to shower as often as humans but it was a matter of habit and comfort for me. **

**The water was cold but it wasn't freezing, I suppose being a vampire I am immune to cold. I didn't take as long as I usually did I got out in 10 minutes, the water didn't unknot my muscles or relax me so what was the point of staying in there that long? I wrapped myself securily in a towel and walked out to get dressed. My toiletries were on the counter but my clothes were not there. _Oh no! I forgot to bring in clothes._ I cracked the door open and looked out into the room. "Edward?" He didn't answer so I figured that he wasn't there. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a random T-shirt and under garments and ran back in the bathroom slamming the door shut. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and put everything back where they belonged. I decided to let my hair air dry today so I took a clean towel and worked it through the hair a little more. After slipping contacts into place to hide the burgundy eyes that hasn't yet changed to gold I opened the door to the bathroom. Edward leaned on the doorway smirking, "Do you know how absolutely irresistable you looked walking around wrapped in a towel?" I blushed scarlet and he smiled even wider. He grabbed me and went over to the bed placing me on his lap. "Since your shower was so short his morning we have ten minutes, what do you suggest we do?" he asked his eyes had a mischievious look. I raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. I jumped out of his lap in a second and ended up at the other side of the room. "Oh, you want to play like that now?" He went after me and I darted away again. It was just a matter of time before he catches me, he was the quickest of all of us. He went after me the second, this time he was much quicker, he caught me by the sleeve and pulled me to him. "Any last wishes?" he joked.**

**"Yep, time to go to school!" I answered. I pried myself out of his grip. He tightened his grip and bent down to my neck.**

**"Oh no you don't," he threw me onto the bed and pounced on me. He tickled me furiously. I struggled in between laughter but I was getting nowhere.**

**"Let's go Edward!" Emmett yelled from the stairs. Edward rolled off me and straighten his shirt. I glanced over at him and smiled, he wasn't gonna get away with tickling me that easily. I tugged his shirt and he fell back onto the bed beside me. I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs and into the car at my fastest speed.**

**"Bella!" I heard him scream behind me. I laughed and the rest of the family joined in. **

**"First one to the car drives!" I was already ahead so I knew I would win. I got into the Volvo and shut the door. Edward was there in a second and got into the passenger seat. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me out of my seat onto his lap. I didn't know what happened next but then I was suddenly plopped down on the passenger seat and he was at the driver's side. He chuckled and started the car.**

**"That wasn't fair, I got here first," I pouted sticking my bottom lip out as much as possible, I was sure I looked like a duck. He chuckled and stroked my hair, "Didn't anyone tell you, life isn't fair." The rest of the family got in trying desperately to restrain laughter. As soon as the doors were closed, Edward sped off towards the school. I was pretending to be mad at him, but he put on Debussy and I felt much more relaxed. **


	13. Michael

**Disclaimer: I am no where near good enough to be the author of Twilight.**

**Edward pulled into our usual parking space and turned off the engine. I unbuckled my seatbelt and my door opened, I smiled and turn towards the door. It wasn't Edward, it was Michael. I quickly dropped my smile before he could see it. Edward was giving Michael a death glare from the other side of the car. **

**"Hi Michael, what is it?" _He had better have a good reason for this._ He had the same smile and eyes that he always had when I saw him. He was starting to get annoying.**

**"Would you like to do something sometime?" **

**"What?" _Did he just say what I think he did? _Edward was growling under his breath, I glanced at the family. They nodded and grabbed Edward to restrain him and headed into the school.**

**"I was wondering if we could go out or something." I was getting impatient and he has crossed the line.**

**"Of course not! I have a boyfriend and I have never thought of you as any more than a friend." I sounded a bit harsher that I should but maybe I would get the point across this time. If he kept going, I don't guarantee his safety. **

**"I know but I'm sure I could treat you better than he can ever treat you. He doesn't treat you like you deserve, you should be worshipped. And I know for a fact that I am much better in..."**

**"Stop. Stop this right now. Edward treats me better than I ever deserve and no one is better for me than he is. And I suggest you don't finish that sentence or I won't be able to stop him from killing you." I was almost shouting and the loitering students in the parking lot was staring at us. I turned and walked into the school. **

**I walked into English and saw Edward in his usual seat with a crooked smile. _At least he isn't still angry. _I sat down next to him, "Are you okay now?" **

**"A bit," he answered flinging a strand of hair back over my shoulder. "Bella do you think that I treat you better than you deserve?" I wasn't expecting this, of course he was listening. My cheeks were growing hot, he touched it gently with the back of his hand. "Bella, you deserve everything and more." _Why does he know exactly what to say all the time? _I bent over and pecked him on the cheek as a thank you. His smiled disappeared and he turned towards the door. I followed his gaze and understood instantly.**

**Michael walked into the classroom, stopping to glare at Edward on the way to his seat. Edward returned his glare along with a growl. I tugged at his sleeve and he returned his eyes to me. I shook my head, he nodded.**

**"Alright, your poems are due today. Please take them out and be prepared to share." My jaw dropped to the floor. _Share?_ Edward stared at me curiously, I ducked under my desk to retrieve my bag. The poem was exactly where I had placed it, it wasn't destroyed in the fire because it was never taken out of the car. **

**"Mr. Cullen since you were not here the day it was assigned or any of the days after that, yours is due tomorrow." Edward glanced at the teacher for only a second to nod before turning back to me. I placed my poem on my desk and put my hand on it. _I can't do this._ "You will share your poems in alphabetical order. Please come to the front of the class and read you poem when I call you name." _Great! Why couldn't Carlisle's last name be Zelaya or something?_ Unfortunately, there was no one in the class had last name starting with A, B, or C (except me). "Cullen, Isabella...Bella?" I closed my eyes and sighed before going to the front of the class. Edward, the usually unattentive student in all of his classes perked up in his seat. _Why me?_ I unfolded the paper and bagan to read. It wasn't as bad as I had expected, after I was done the class clapped. Edward grinned and clapped the loudest, when I saw him I laughed a little. Michael wasn't clapping, oh well, I guess he got the point at least. I walked quickly back to my seat and looked at Edward, he looked back at me. That's what we did for the rest of the period, just looking at each other.**

**The rest of the school day passed uneventfully and I was perfectly happy to be around the only people that I ever needed in my life. And of course, I couldn't wait to hear Edward's poem. He was good at everything so far, but poetry, I have never seen him do.**


	14. Ever After

**Author's Note: A lot of people have told me that they really wanted to hear Edward's poem so I skipped to the next day. Again, the poem is a actually a song. Contact me with your email and I will send it to you. The chappie starts the next morning.**

**Disclaimer: (Haha this is so my fav) **

**Roses are red.**

**Violets are blue.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**So you can't sue.**

**Ever After**

**"Edward?" I asked. **

**"Yes?" he wasn't fully dressed yet. He wasn't wearing a shirt and it was really distracting me. **

**"Um what did you write your poem on?" he walked over to me or ran if you count it in human speed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent next to my ear, "I guess you'll have to wait to find out." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off and headed to the bathroom.**

**"Bella, are you angry?"**

**"Maybe." I answered icily.**

**"Alright, just checking," he stated. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." _That's it? I'm mad at him and he says 'Alright'? _Now I really was angry. I took my time with my morning routines and every second my anger was building. **

**When I finally got downstairs, they murmured things like, "Finally!" and "Took you long enough!" I wasn't really listening, I was completely focused on being mad at Edward and avoiding looking into his eyes. I got in the passenger seat without a word and looked straight ahead. He didn't seem to notice that I was mad, actually, he looked a bit amused. I was beyond angry, I was absolutely furious and my face was displaying that.**

**"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked from the back. I didn't look back, I just nodded clenching my teeth. Jasper was trying desperately to calm me but it wasn't working too well, probably because I wasn't letting him. Edward was showing a hint of concern, just a hint. I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and walked as I could without looking abnormal to English. I could feel the stares on the back of my head from my family and every other student I walked passed. **

**I took my seat and stared at the front chalkboard like it was the most fascinating thing in the universe. I knew that Edward was already sitting next to me but I didn't look over. I let my hair fall over my shoulder and forming a wall between him and me, just like the way it was in Forks. He kept the silence and didn't even try to get my attention. **

**"Good morning everyone. Edward, have you completed your poem?" From the corner of my eyes I saw him nod. "Please share it with us." He got up and made his way to the front. I couldn't help it, I focused on him for the first time since this morning. He cleared his throat and began in his musical voice.**

_**In the clouds, flying high,**_

_**Soaring as the sun saids her goodbyes.**_

_**All the colors blending into one,**_

_**It's just like heaven's how I feel inside.**_

_**Now at peace and worlds away,**_

_**From that person I was yesterday.**_

_**You complete a part that's hard to find,**_

_**That I've been searching for all my life.**_

_**My ever after, you're all I've ever wanted.**_

_**Starting from today, now until always.**_

_**My love is everlasting,**_

_**You're all that I've imagined.**_

_**How love's suppose to be,**_

_**Forever you and me.**_

_**So take my hand and hold on tight,**_

_**As we begin this journey side by side.**_

_**And disappear into the golden sun,**_

_**It's not the end this story's just begun.**_

_**As chapters close and then begins,**_

_**There's so much more that life has yet to bring.**_

_**Through the worst and through the best of times,**_

_**You're all I need to get me by.**_

_**From now until for all eternity,**_

_**You will always be my everything.**_

**I was absolutely speechless. My anger dissipatated and I felt foolish for being mad at him for even a second. I realized that my mouth was hanging open and I snapped it shut and straighten myself. Edward was making his way back to his seat and his eyes never left mine. I suddenly wished I could cry so that it would tell him exactly how I felt. He smiled at me before taking his seat, he took my hand and kissed it. I cracked and smiled too. _How could anyone be so absolutely perfect._ The applause was just now dying down from the impact of his poem. **

**"I love you Edward," I whispered so that only he can hear. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."**

**"Don't be silly Bella. It was a bit amusing to see you so angry," he replied chuckling. "I love you too. You will always be my everything," he quoted. I couldn't bring myself to get mad at him again for his comment so I just smiled and memorized his poem. I felt exactly the same way he did but he had put it into perfect words. **


	15. Victoria

**Author's Note: Those of you who want to hear Siren or Ever After get it from Limewire if you have. The artist is Trish Thuy Trang. **

**Disclaimer: I've said this before and I'll say it again, I do not own Twilight.**

**Victoria**

**After another school day, Edward and I walked to the car in silent thought. I was happily smiling, his poem played over and over in my head. He seemed pleased of himself too because he suddenly didn't glare at the guys who stared at us along the way. I caught sight of Michael with a tall blond girl who would qualify as a model. Edward chuckled and I looked at him. "What's so funny?" He stared at me like I was missing something very obvious. "Hey I can't read minds, so what is obvious to you isn't to me," I replied to his look. **

**"Oh come on Bella, how could he go from _you_ to her in a day?" he stated smirking. **

**"I'm happy for him. He's moved on." That made him laugh straight out.**

**"He hasn't moved on, he's doing this as a sorry attempt to make you jealous." I glared at him and he stopped laughing immediately. I quickened my pace and Edward followed. **

**"I'm driving," I said with as much authority as I can produce. Surprisingly, Edward didn't protest. I looked over at him to see what's causing this behavior and he was struggling not to laugh about something. _Probably something he heard. _ I didn't want to ask because I didn't feel like I needed to know useless things. I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "nice try," before I gunned the engine and took off. **

**"How was your day Bella?" Alice asked bubbly.**

**"Lovely Alice," I replied a smile playing on my lips again.**

**"I figured it would be," she said knowingly. I laughed lightly and turned on the radio and switched it to a random station. On the way home Edward fiddled with the radio, flicking it on station after station and never seemed to find what he was looking for. I got irrated and pressed the OFF button on the steering wheel. It flicked off and he stared at it blankly, I laughed at his reaction and he glared at me through his eyelashes. That just made me laugh harder, the others just stared at me not knowing what was so funny.**

**I entered our driveway and turned off the engine. I was about to open the door and get out when I felt Edward's arm grabbed my wrist. "Bella, she's here." Fear shot through me like a bullet. _Victoria._ Then a blur of red hair came out of the trees on the left side of the house. The six of us got out of the car. _This is it. _She had a smile on her face, "Hello again." her voice sent chills down my spine. I've never fought a vampire and I'm sure she has. My family growled and crouched down all around me. "I am not here to fight you, just Bella," she said her blood colored eyes focused on me. "James died trying to kill her so I'm going to kill her for him." She flashed her teeth at me. She just wanted me, not my family. I couldn't put them in danger because of me.**

**"I will fight you but you can't hurt them," I looked her straight in the eye. She laughed wickedly before answering.**

**"Of course, once I kill you they will live and suffer the pain of loving someone they love," she glanced at my family for a moment. "I will come for you tomorrow morning Isabella." she said sweetly and disappeared into the trees where she came. I collapsed on the my knees. I will not put them in danger and I will face Victoria alone. Edward may not allow it, but it is for the his own good and the rest of my family's.**

**Author's Note: This story is coming to a close, I plan on maybe three more chapters before the end. I'm not sure yet.**


	16. Arguement

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place a little later in the Cullen household. I know some of you want me to continue with this story, but I think that I've written this story to death so time to move on. I am planning another story and it will be posted soon after the conclusion of this one. No, it will not be a continuation of this one. If you are that attached to me then add me to your author alert list and you will be noticed when the new story is posted. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: For the 16th time, I do not own Twilight.**

**Arguement**

**"No Bella, I will not let you fight her alone!" Edward yelled his eyes fierce. He had broken just about everything in the house during the course of our arguement.**

**"Edward, you can't protect me forever. I will do this whether you like it or not!" I screamed back, I was not going to back down this time. Edward's chest was heaving and his breathing was heavy with anger. I stared at him, my will usually crumbled under the gaze of his eyes but this time I was set on a decision and it will not sway. The rest of my family was silent since this arguement began, they knew that no matter what they say it was useless; they just kept out of the way of Edward's way and the things that he threw. "Edward, do you love me?" I surprised him and he stared blankly. "If you love me as much as you say you do then you will support me on this." I was pleading now. If I kept arguing we would get nowhere. **

**"What kind of question is that?" he was still yelling and his anger was out of control.**

**"Do you or do you not love me?" I repeated firmly.**

**"Of course I do," his voice and eyes softened and I smelled a vulnerability.**

**"Then you will let me do this," he opened his mouth to protest, "I promise to let you help if I needed it," I added before he could mutter a word. He sighed signaling that I had won. "Thank you Edward." I ran to him as fast as I could. I tripped over a broken chair and braced for impact. His muscular arm shot out and caught me before I made impact with the floor. He pulled me to him and kissed me.**

**"Bella, what am I going to do with you? You still can't walk across a surface without tripping and you have never fought a vampire before. How do you expect to fight Victoria?" he sighed.**

**"Have faith in me. I'm stronger than you think," I whispered before planting a kiss on his lips again. We were glued to each other for what seemed like an eternity before he pulled away.**

**"Remember, you promised me that I could help if you need it," he reminded. I nodded and added, "Only help if I ask you to." He was going to protest again and I wasn't going to let him so I pulled on his shirt and slammed his body into mine and kissed him deeply. After a while, he bent without taking his lips off mine and swept me off my feet into his arms and raced up the stairs into our bedroom.**

**"Stay out of our bedroom!" he screamed warning everyone. I giggled, Edward is a guy after all.**

**"Good night Bella!" Alice yelled from downstairs, she was giggling too. For now I was just happy to be in his arms, tomorrow was a dark cloud looming over my head but as long as my sunshine is here, I felt safe.**

**He placed me gently on the bed and turned off the lights.**

**Author's Note: I didn't feel the need to tell you what they were doing, I assume everyone knows and is mature enough to accept it.**


	17. Growing Up

**Author's Note: I see six people are attached to me enough to add me to their list. Thank You! I feel so loved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so don't sue. I have lawyer-phobia.**

**Growing Up**

**I threw the blouse and jeans into the trash, they looked like I was attacked by a pack of wolves while I was wearing them. I sighed, this is an awful waste and I loved that blouse. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and chuckled. "Get dressed Edward," I stammered. **

**"Are you sure you don't want to come back to bed?" he asked brushing lips on the side of my neck, I shivered.**

**"I'm s-sure," I replied weakly. He nipped me ear quickly and headed to the closet to find clothes. I tied up my hair and went downstairs.**

**"Good morning Bella," Alice said. "How was your night?" she giggled. I gave her a nod and smile as an answer.**

**"Edward..." I screamed up the stairs but I was interrupted by the shattering of the window by the front door. I froze instantly. _She's here._ Edward was by my side in a flash and I heard his involuntary growls. **

**"Good morning," she came into view walking at human speed. "Sorry about the window. I thought I'd drop in and surprise you," she said in a fake innocent voice. I put my hand on Edward's chest and pushed him back. I was going to do this by myself and that hasn't changed. **

**Victoria grinned baring her teeth and crouched down preparing to pounce. She launched herself at me and threw me into the living room. I saw a flash of green and focused on it. _Come! _The statue of three frogs sitting on the fireplace flew towards us and collided with Victoria's head shattering itself and knocking her off of me. I got up and flung myself at her letting a growl escape my lips. I began to punch her as fast as my arms would allow until she pushed me off. She random things at me, whatever was in her reach. I focused on each item that was hurled in my direction sending it back to her, she fell bakc giving me time to tackle her. I pinned her to the ground and used my teeth to tear her flesh. After I tore enough to knock her out I got off, Emmett, Jasper!" I called. They ran into the room and carried her ragged body out into the woods to burn. I let out a heavy breath. **

**"Bella you did it!" Alice jumped at me and gave me a hug, I hugged her back. When she let go, I probed the room for Edward. He was standing at the entrance of the living room with his world famous crooked smile. When he knew he had my attention he held out his arms for me. I raced into his arms, he kissed me hair and whispered, "And you didn't even need my help." I laughed relieved.**

**"I told you, I can take care of myself." **

**"Yes, you certainly can. My angel is growing up." I gave him my biggest smile before putting my lips on his. "I love you Bella."**

**"I love you too."**

**"If you guys are done, help us clean up," Rosalie interrupted. Edward and I laughed and grabbed a broom. **

**Author's Note: This is last chappie! Thanks for your support.**


End file.
